New Beginnings: Year 2
by MissFioLee22
Summary: Sequel to New Beginning Year One Fionna and Marshal's relationship has just begun to bloom as the Summer season greets them with warm feelings and lazy nights. But too soon the couple is met with sadness as someone close to them begins to lose everything. Can Fionna and Marshals group find a way to save this friend? Or will they have to say goodbye to their friend forever? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my LOVES! Welcome to Year two! I'm so excited to be back writing FioxLee for you all! I feel like it's been forever since the last I wrote anything for Fi and Marsh ;D but never fear here I am to kick butt! So to speak..**

**Anyway I few things before I continue!**

**The songs that I used in the final chapter of Year one were either Katy Perry, Timberland, and some other that I can't think of but I don't own them so ahah disclaimer! Even though it's a bit late**

**The other thing that I wanted to say about music is this Year we will be seeing a lot more of the mash-ups that seem to be seeping into the musical world. There is also going to be more of the punk scene from our lovely Mist-fits as I see Marshys band being more punk so… Yay!**

**And the final thing I wanted to say before diving into my crazy imagination is please remember to review! I love the reviews! Good or bad!**

**Alright my lovies! Go forth and read my craziness!**

Chapter 1: Music of the Summer

Fionna could not believe her first year was coming to an end.

As she stood backstage listening to Marshal and the Misfits blaring out their last song of the summer concert, she mentally prepared herself. She could not for the live of her get over the fact she had been asked to sing the very last song of the summer festival. She tried to contain her excitement and listen to the last bit of the boy's song.

_"When you see my face _

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ When you walk my way_

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_ Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_ Where'd it all go wrong?_

_ But the list goes on and on_

_ And truth be told I miss you_

_ And truth be told I'm lying_

_ When you see my face _

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ When you walk my way_

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_ Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ Now you'll never see_

_ What you've done to me_

_ You can take back your memories_

_ They're no good to me_

_ And here's all your lies_

_ You can't look me in the eyes_

_ With the sad, sad look_

_ That you wear so well"_

Fionna could not help but sing along with the rest of the school as Marshal held the Microphone out to them.

_ "When you see my face _

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ When you walk my way_

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_ Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_ Hope it gives you hell"_

Once more he brought the mic to his mouth as to finish the song. Fionna simply closed her eyes and swayed to the sound of his voice

_"When you see my face _

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ When you walk my way_

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell_

_ Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_ Hope it gives you hell_

_ When you hear this song _

_ I hope that it will give you hell_

_ You can sing along _

_ I hope that it puts you through hell"_

And just like that Marshal ran off stage, wrapping his arms around Fionna from behind, kissing her cheek before scooting her toward the stage with a wink. She gave him a grin, silently thanking him once more for allowing her to use the band for the final song.

Fionna walked out on to the hushed stage, people gawked at her unsure what to expect. As she walked up to the Microphone stand, Fionna made a final look around the stage at the Misfits. She was greeted with a grin by Iggy, a thumb up from TP, and a simple shrug from Ashe. Fionna looked to her left and gave a nod to the newest member of the Misfits, whom she took to calling LSP, signaling she was ready.

He returned her gesture, and in a split moment the band was blarring out again.

_"Come on, come on, come on_

_ Let's go! _

_ Come on, come on _

_ Let's go! _

_ Come on, come on, come on_

_ Let's go! _

_ Come on, come on _

_ Let's go!"_

Fionna picked up the song as the backup singers broke off.

_ "Vacation _

_ Need a little sun to break up all the frustration _

_ And turn it into love _

_ Ain't nobody gonna tell us what we gonna do _

_ Because today, it's up to you _

_ Temptation comin' up to me _

_ A little relaxation and I'll be great to be _

_ Come on and weeky weeky loo at the _

_ It's gonna start now _

_ Kick it back , kick it back, kick it back to the track_

_ Kick it back, kick it back, kick it back to the max _

_Vacation's where I wanna be_

_ Party on the beach where the fun is free_

_ We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate_

_ 'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation"_

Fionna broke off, as the guitarist and bassist went head to head with a solo battle, as they finished up she took back up the lyrics. The entire time the audience was dancing and cheering.

_"Vibrations _

_ Need to get me some and drive out all my complications_

_ And turn them into love _

_ Ain't nobody gonna tell us where we gonna be _

_ Because today, today it's you and me _

_ Vacation's what I wanna do_

_ Party on the beach, fun for me and you_

_ We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate_

_ Repeat after me, "I need a vacation." _

_ Let's go! _

_ Let's go! _

_ Let's go! _

_ Let's go! _

_ I wanna be where the fun is free _

_ So come with me _

_ 'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation _

_Repeat after me, "I need a vacation." _

_ (I need a) Vacation _

_ (Come on and) Vacation _

_(I need a) Vacation _

_ (Come on) Vacation _

_ Let's go _

_ 'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation"_

The song faded slowly, causing an up roar from the crowd as they shouted encore. Fionna looked at the band before gesturing Marshal back out on stage. She took up LSPs guitar high-fiving him as he ran off into a stage dive. As Fionna started up the music, the band nearly instantly recognized the song and quickly joined her. Marshal jumped in with the simple lyrics; the music and lyrics intertwining throughout the song.

_"One more time..._

_ One more time_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ Oh yeah, all right_

_ Don't stop the dancing_

_ One more time_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ Oh yeah, all right_

_ Don't stop the dancing_

_ One more time_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ Oh yeah, all right_

_ Don't stop the dancing_

_ One more time_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ Oh yeah..._

_ One more time_

_ One more time_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ Oh yeah, all right_

_ Don't stop the dancing_

_ One more time_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ Oh yeah_

_ Don't stop the dancing_

_ One more time_

_ Uhmmm..._

_ I'm just feelin'_

_ Celebration tonight_

_ Celebrate_

_ Don't wait too late_

_ Uhmmm... no_

_ He don't stop_

_ You can stop_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ One more time_

_ One more time_

_ One more time_

_ Celebration_

_ You know we're gonna do it right_

_ Tonight_

_ Hey! Just feelin'_

_ Music's got me feeling the need_

_ In_

_ Air_

_ Come on, all right_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ One more time_

_ Celebrate and dance so free_

_ Music's got me feeling so free_

_ Celebrate and dance so free_

_ One more time_

_ Music's got me feeling so free_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ Celebrate and dance so free_

_ One more time_

_ Music's got me feeling so free_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ Celebrate and dance so free_

_ One more time_

_ Music's got me feeling so free_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ Celebrate and dance so free_

_ One more time_

_ Music's got me feeling so free_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ Celebrate and dance so free_

_ One more time_

_ Music's got me feeling so free_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ Celebrate and dance so free_

_ One more time_

_ Music's got me feeling so free_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ Celebrate and dance so free_

_ One more time_

_ Music's got me feeling so free_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ Celebrate and dance so free_

_ One more time_

_ Music's got me feeling so free_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ Celebrate and dance so free_

_ One more time_

_ Music's got me feeling so free_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ One more time_

_ Music's got me feeling so free_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ Celebrate and dance so free_

_ One more time_

_ Music's got me feeling so free_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ Celebrate and dance so free_

_ One more time_

_ Music's got me feeling so free_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ Celebrate and dance so free_

_ One more time_

_ Music's got me feeling so free_

_ We're gonna celebrate_

_ one more time" _

Once again the crowd was in an uproar. The cheering gave Fionna such joy she thought her heart was to burst. Marshal reached a hand out to her, she gladly too it, happy to have an anchor holding her on the ground.

Marshal lead her off stage as the other members of the band, made strange poses to gain more cheers. He was stopped however by Simone, who wanted to coo, and be in awe over her niece. He was bumped out of the way, as more of Fionna's family surrounded her. Thinking quickly the teen took his phone out and relayed a simple text before disappearing through the back current that hide the backstage from the rest of the festival.

It was mere moments later that Fionna was fumbling her way through the crowds of people from the festival. She was sure she knew exactly where to find her boyfriend. His text had not been specific but she was confident.

{_I'll be waiting in our spot… Come find me._}

She looked over his words once more, double checking that he had not put in anything that might have given it away.

But sure enough, when she had finally reached the park, there was her dark prince sitting with her old guitar waiting for her. At the sound of a twig snapping, Marshal looked up to see her approaching him. He offered her a grin as he patted the spot next to him.

"I knew you'd figure my clue out."

Fionna scoffed and laughed. "Clue you say? I don't see how 'I will be waiting'" she did her best imitation of his voice she could muster. "Stands as a clue." She seated herself next to him and layed her head against his shoulder. "But this place made the most sense. We spent so much time here."

Marshal wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Fi? I have a request." Fionna tilted her head back to look at him. "This summer, my mom's hosting a neighborhood party… do you think maybe you'd want to come or something? The bands gonna be preforming and I thought maybe we could sing together." Marshal kept his gaze straight refusing to look her in the eye out of embarrassment. Fionna caught the slight blush on his normally pale cheeks and could not help but smile.

"Is that the only reason?" she sat up more trying to catch his eye.

Marshal simply shook his head. " I… I want to…" he cleared his throat. It was unusual for Fionna to see him so nervous. They had been dating for a grand total of six months, the only other time she had seen him get this way was when he had asked her to be his girlfriend. "I wanna introduce you to my parents… as my girlfriend. I've told them about you… But since their always busy i…" He was becoming flustered, much to Fionnas delight.

"Marsh? I would be happy to meet your parents as your girlfriend." Her words caused the small blush on Marshals face to grow deeper and more apparent. He cursed himself mentally for being embarrassed.

_'She _IS _my girlfriend after all…'_

Fionna simply smiled, sending a thought of her own to her father.

_'This should be my best summer, Daddy… I wish you were here for it.'_

**_{Miss FioLee's Kitty Corner!}_**

Hey everyone! Yes that's right I am back with Year Two!

I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. It was super fun to type.

Okay disclaimer! I do not own Adventure time. Or any of the music used in the fanfics.

The first song the Misfits play is Gives You Hell – All American Rejects

I really love this song for Marshal and the Misfits. Actually any of these type of punk band songs fit well with the punk-ish side of Marshy

The next song is Vacation –Vitamin C

I wanted an upbeat summer time song that made the crowds cheer.. unfortunately I settled for this one… Just kidding. Well half kidding.

The last song is my own personal favorites from the 1997's band Daft Punk –One More Time. It's a fantastic party song!

Anyway lovies! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** and I shall see you all next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Bad Little Boy

"Are you positive they are going to like me? Because I mean if there's any doubt, even a little then I can just ya'know go on home." Fionna forced a grin trying to hide how nervous she was. No go. Marshal knew her emotions almost as well as Fionna's mother did. He gave her a look, mentally telling her to come clean. With a groan, she pulled handfuls of her blonde hair over her eyes to try and hide from that look. "Ok so I'm freaking out! I'm what the second or third girlfriend you've brought home?"

"First. But continue." Marshall tried to hold in a smile as he lounged on Fionna's couch, she had shown him half a dozen different outfits Cake had specifically purchased as parentally okay, earning a special stamp of approval.

"…Great! Now there's even more pressure!" Fionna stomped off into her bedroom. The idea that being the first girlfriend brought home meant she had to make an extra effort brought forth groans that had Marshall chuckling besides himself.

Finally, after three more rounds of changing, the couple was on their way toward Marshall's home. Fionna had Marshall's hand in a death grip, determined not to lose her final tether of comfort. The only thing going through her mind was that she had to make the best first impression she could. _'This is gonna be harder than I thought…'_

_{~:~}_

Marshal felt bad. Like really, truly terribly bad. He knew how his mother got. He had tried to warn Fionna, but every time he would start to she would freak. In the end he figured it was just easier if she found out what the woman was like first hand. Bad idea. In the instant Kimberly Abadeer found out poor Fionna could sing, she tried everything to move the party along so she could hear the girls' voice. And as if that was not bad enough, after just an hour of watching the couple interact with each other Kim was beginning the plans to make Fionna a wedding dress.

Marshal had had enough at this point. He took up Fionna's arm and practically had to drag her away from the steel grip of his mother.

"Mom, Fionna is just turning 17 this year. We just got done dealing with wedding craziness. So chill!" Marshal was flustered and blushing like crazy, Fionna on the other hand was grinning. She had never seen Marshal so spazzed out over a small joke, at least what she figured to be a joke.

She stopped mid step and turned to look back at Marshals mother. "If you'd like Marsh and I could totally sing a song for you guys. You know while we wait for the rest of the band." She grinned, ever the people pleaser.

"That would be lovely! Its been so long since we've heard Marshal sing. Oh please darling." Kimberly's lower lip jutted out into an undignified pout, something that marshal knew he could not say no to.

Groaning he agreed, pulling Fionna away once again.

{~:~}

"So what are we gonna be singing Fi?"

"…" Fionna offered a smile. Marshal sighed as he lead her up onto the make-shift stage

"Alright just follow my lead okay?" He shot a grin at her, taking up the guitar. He played a few chords, and Fionna almost instantly caught onto which song they would be singing.

_"Good little girl, always picking a fight with _

_me. You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night _

_with me. Why do you run from my world? You're a good _

_little girl…"_

Fionna giggled, swaying with the music as she started the second verse.

_"Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like. I _

_really don't buy that you're that kind of guy. And if you _

_are… Tell me why? Why you don't just say goodbye?"_

Marshal turned to look at Fionna, a smile crossed his face as he picked up the next piece of the song, drawing her attention to him.

_"Good little girl_

_You steal my heart away_

_I like how you smile_

_And make fun of the words I say"_

Fionna turned as well, facing Marshal as the two sang the last verse together.

**_"Who would have thought I would fall _**

**_is that so bad after all?_**

_For a bad little boy_

_Or a good little girl…"_

The look that the couple shared blocked out the sounds of the crowd cheering. For them it was like they were back at their spot writing to song all over again, teasing each other as they did.

{~:~}

The remainder of the party went smoothly, the band arrived shortly after the make do performance. They had played three songs before Fionna had to excuse herself from the party to make her curfew. Kimberly volunteered Marshal to take her home, though Fionna was certain he would have even if his mother had not forced him into doing so.

And so there the two stood, just outside of Fionna's front door, saying goodnight.

The moment they shared caused both to think back to that fateful day the previous fall. Though it had been heartbreaking for both, they agreed that neither would have changed it. Perhaps for fear that things would have ended up differently; though Fionna spectated that if fate willed them to be together then it would be damned if that did not happen in any sort of scenario.

"You know I think, just maybe I actually sort of enjoyed myself. At the very least I loved singing with you."

Marshal laughed, pulling her in for a loving hug. She returned the gesture, before turning to open her door.

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Marshal asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. Fionna stepped into the cool house and shrugged.

"I think Cake was going to come down and hang with me for a bit. Why something up?" Marshal shook his head.

"Nah, the bands getting together to try and book a few gigs. I just thought that maybe you'd wanna hand after?" Fionna smiled, even after months of being boyfriend girlfriend, the two were still just as awkward as the first time they had asked each other out on a date.

"Yeah, I think that could be doable." She smiled more.

"Awesome, text me later okay?" He moved forward and gave her a quick kiss before jogging off. "Night!" The next words that came caused him to flatter for just a moment

"Night, I love you!" Fionna shut the door, and then immediately froze in her place. Shock, disbelief and fear swept over her. "Oh glob… please let him not have heard that…"

{~:~} {~:~} {~:~}

**Hello everyone! After months of being pushed into doing things I don't wanna do I have finally managed to finish chapter two! Yay! I can't wait to see you all in chapter 3**

**I hope the little changes made to Good Little Girl/Bad little Boy haven't upset anyone. **

**of course as always please review!**

**as far as the song goes: Fionna is italic, Marshal is Italic underline, and bother and italic bold! ta for now!**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING**

**See everyone in chapter 3!**


End file.
